flipnotefandomcom-20200213-history
H-8
ShadowX seems to have drawing talent but lacks motivation, usually leading to flipnotes that don't get very popular. ShadowX actually was not known as ShadowX until quite some time ago. First was his username, luigifan36. Then his name changed to Legend, where a second half of the account joined in. Then they became known as Exius for a short time, sporting a new character that was soon taken into the Legend series. Then the name went to Noob H8ters. Then it went to Game Over, and then back to Legend. Then they agreed on H-8. Finally, they chose the name and character ShadowX. With all the names, new characters formed. First was just a Weegee character. Then when Legend was formed, Legend was the next in line. Legend wears a mask. Then the rest was a stick figure. Then when it changed to Exius, the character had a scar and a hat and a cape. Then Noob H8ters was just a stick figure. Game Over was Bill and Clyde, each representing one of the two creators. Bill wore a blue scarf and Clyde wore a cool-looking hat. When it was changed to Legend, the character was modified a bit. The character got a cape with tears in it. Then H-8 was decided upon, with the character a stick figure with a backwards red hat saying H-8. And another thing is that people mistook his name for "hate," but it was actually H 8. It was mistaken quite often. Then ShadowX was decided upon, and Shadow was born. He was a stick figure with a backwards navy hat with a money sign on it. He tends to be a young-er creator, as you can tell by his voice, however, the other half of this account is his brother, who is 2 years older than him, and so there are two kinds of voices. "My brother started making flipnotes for me, but then i decided to try it myself!" He said to me. ' Series ' Legend The first series was during the Legend period, which was called Legend. The story did not go far at all, because the Flipnotes were rushed and a story could not be agreed upon. It was about Legend going to fight the king. The style was inspired by BosS and 100%, by using a stick-fight type of format. But they were lazy and not patient, so they did not turn out well. They say that they were going to write a book on it in real life and publish it, but it is unknown... Game Over Game Over was a remake of the original series of Game Over, which was made before they made the account. It was about two guys named Clyde and Bill, who had discovered a Genie named Ballgenie. He warped them into the video game, and the series ended there. That was only one episode before the cancellation. This was based somewhat off of SMB by Anthony, just without backgrounds.The old game over was never posted, it was at 3-4 speed, and it was just bad. Legend After the Game Over mess, the two decided to try Legend again. This did not become successful either, but the story was modified one hundred fold. Legend lives on an alternate planet. Gyro the king had taken over it. He had 10 Generals set up to rule the different areas. As he made it farther, he defeated each one and defeated the king, ending the war. Of course, only one episode was made because it did not become popular or even get a single star. This was also like a stick-fight, just improved quite a bit. But not enough to keep going.Legend was decided just to be a published book in the future. Stickarama Stickarama was by far the most successful series, and was made by the original creator. Josh was a normal kid. He was found by someone to be gone with his friends, which have been trapped in a veil of shadows. A second series is in development, called Veil of Shadows. It is up for cancellation, however. This series is a page-by-page flipnote, meaning that there is no animation, and each page has a completely different picture. Even with no animation, he told me he will continue it later since he has more importiant flips to make first. Legend Another series that is in development, but has not been posted yet, is another remake of Legend. This follows the same storyline as the other remake, but with a style more like Flipnote Mario, which is made by the #1 in the world in creator rank: Some Japanise guy who I can't read his name. "It will be a while before this gets posted, but it will be worth it in the end," He says. You know, he kind of sounds like Abraham Lincoln or someone with a long speech. LOL! Me, I think they will fail this to and go back to this just book thing. Attack of the Nerds This is currently in development, as one episode has been posted, though it is currently unknown if it will be a series or not. NEW: SCORCHED X / MEDAL OF DISHONOR 4/18/2016 Shadow X has expressed great interest in becoming an Author, especially after Flipnote Hatena shut it's doors for good. He is currently writing Scorched X, as well as Medal of Dishonor. Scorched X is meant to be a war story, and Medal of Dishonor is meant to be a political commentary. Music Videos The flipnote after the first Legend series was H-8's first MV. Surprisingly, MV's are H-8's greatest work. Their most popular MV is their first, "Sum Goomba". This is a full list of MV's as of October 9, 2011. ET Parody Don't Wanna Go Home Chicken Wing A Somebody Call 911 Collab Baby I Like It Forget You (Spun Off Of Anthony) Ravers in the UK Party in the CIA The Lazy Song Hot and Cold ET Accidently in Love Then comes H-8's second-most-popular flipnote, "Magic". This was what got H-8 noticed all around and made the number of fans go up from 13 to 51. Numa Numa Yay Dynamite Moves Like Jagger Something Love ' On Hatena ' ShadowX is friends with a lot of people on Hatena. This includes the amazing Squirt, who they had reported months before. Once they had started using him in flips and apologized, he had softened up. He has commented on two of their flipnotes. His two best friends names are Epic 15, and Dark Magic. They tend to K.I.T. in some way, such as commenting on flips and wait for a response, or they meet in like a chatroom or something. Usually, ShadowX will not watch other people's flips if they ask them to, unless it's a popular creator. ShadowX has a few enemies on Hatena. Ever since they met Techno, they have been enemies because of her cussing at ShadowX as soon as they started talking. "I just wanted to ask a question and the cuss, block, and jerk me!" He told me. ' In Real Life ' ShadowX keeps his life a secret. His personal info is known to a small few, such as one they had met in a phone store. This had been a popular creator that had loved their Stickarama flips, but had never shown himself to them. Why? "To keep my identity safe!" He told me. All we really know for sure is that he is related to the creator Shinx, who was a lot more popular and successful on the website. He envies her not, however. ' In the Future/Goals ' ShadowX hopes to become friends with Anthony, McBoo, Gizmo, and Squirt, one of which is accomplished. He adores Anthony's flips and hopes to become as popular as him. Gizmo is his humor model and makes him want to be original. Squirt is his determination for great stick MV's. He also hopes that one of his flips gets into Most Popular eventually. "It will probobly not happen, but I will try," he says. ' Future Flips ' There are many MV's on the way, and without Stickarama, they should be coming faster than they used to. It will be continued soon however. ' A New Account? ' One of the two brothers, the older, is getting his own DSi this Christmas. He will have his own account and make his own flips. Is he up to the challenge? We shall see. Where Is He Now? He is currently working on his authorization skills. He is also looking into getting a Psychology Major after graduating high school. Even though his Hatena days are far behind him, he looks to the future. "If I could re-make Stickarama with my current writing skills, I would totally do it. I don't know how well the art would improve, but the story-telling would be immensely better," He told me.Category:Creators